


With Open Arms

by Dustbunny3



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy's gotten to the point that she knows when Harley is going to go running back to "Mistah J" even before Harley does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I was thinking about how we don't really get to see animated!Harley get away from the Joker like comics!Harley has (sometimes) been able to, and that resulted in this.

Ivy's skin crawls when she realizes what's coming. She's tried to stop it. She's yelled, cajoled, begged, bribed— even restrained Harley, once. No matter what she does, even if she succeeds in delaying the inevitable, things always end the same way— with Harley back in that clown's arms.

Here and now, Ivy catches Harley around the waist as she passes, pulls her onto the couch and holds her tight. When Harley initiates a kiss, Ivy follows her lead. She may not be able to stop Harley from going, but she can make sure Harley knows she'll always be welcome back.


End file.
